Three Times
by justkeeptyping
Summary: Really not for the faint hearted. Alfie's liked Jerome for a while, and eventually "Mara this, and Mara that," is killing him. Time he grows a back bone and shows Jerome exactly what he can do. Jelfie! It is rated M, so you have been warned! REVIEW!


**I know this is really different but you clicked on it…**

"I can't believe it," Jerome sighed, slamming the door as he walked into their room. Alfie sat up, swinging his legs so they hung off the bed.

"What?" Alfie asked

"Mara…she's…she dating stupid Campbell again! I thought for sure this break up would last! I mean I worked so hard-"

"Wait. You were the reason they broke up?" Alfie realised, shocked. He stood up, "Amber is going to have a heart attack,"

"Yeah well it doesn't matter now." Jerome grumbled, turning away from his reflection. "She's just so perfect, Alfie," he sighed "I don't…I can't…it hurts sometime-"

"Why do you keep talking about her?" Alfie said, stepping closer. This was it, this was Alfie's chance. His one chance… "There are other people in this house, Jerome. Not just Mara," Alfie was stepping closer. Jerome leaned against the wall, sighing.

"I've thought about other people, but…no one seems right,"

"There might be someone," Alfie whispered "In this house…right now…who wants you, Jerome. Wants you badly."

"Trix?" Jerome frowned in confusion "I've thought about it…I mean we get along, but she's a little gothic if you know what I-" Jerome stopped abruptly. Because Alfie was very close now…and his eyes were darkened with an emotion Jerome didn't understand. He looked at his best friend, eyes glittering. "Alfie…" he warned in a low dangerous voice.

"Why for once," Alfie whispered, hand reaching forward and cupping Jerome through his grey school trousers. Jerome took a sharp intake of breath, not blinking, not breathing. "Don't you stop talking about girls?" Alfie was panting now, not quite believing he was doing this.

"Alf…" Jerome whispered weekly, resisting the urge to close his eyes. "W-what are y-you…"

Alfie smiled slightly, using his other hand to unbutton Jerome's trousers, and while his movements were confident, he was terrified that Jerome would snap to his senses and push him away, a rejection, that Alfie knew he wouldn't be able to take. For years he had liked Jerome, for years he would have to avert his eyes after Jerome came out of the shower, a towel wrapped loosely around his waist, shirtless. How Alfie had turned over and pretended to be sleeping because he was afraid Jerome might catch him staring. How he would wince whenever Jerome talked about a girl, when he said he thought he might love them…it killed Alfie inside. But he was Jerome's best friend, and he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

Alfie pulled down Jerome's trousers, so they were a puddle on his feet, and he too sank with them. So he was on his knees, facing Jerome's plain red boxers. Red…it looked good on him. Jerome let out a whimper, not believing what was happening.

"It's okay," Alfie hushed, placing his hands firmly on the waistband of his shorts, and swiftly pulling them down to join his trousers. Jerome's head banged lightly against the wall in relief, his erection springing up almost immediately. Not fully hard, but enough for Alfie to see the size. If Jerome wanted too, he could easily make any girl happy. "You want this, don't you?" Alfie whispered, hand shaking as he brought it up. He was glad Jerome's eyes were closed, Alfie needed to sound confident, sound like this was right, so Jerome wouldn't jump up and realise. He wrapped one hand around it. And he let out a sigh of relief, just as Jerome tried to suppress a shudder.

He started moving his hand, up and down, down to the base, up to the tip. Feeling it harden and lengthen in his hand, it made Alfie so happy, so empowered. Jerome wanted this…He bent further, lifting the member to his mouth. And he enclosed his warm wet lips around it.

Jerome fell back against the wall, knees shaking, much to Alfie's delight, the only thing supporting him being the friction between his shoes and the carpet, stopping him from sliding down. His chest moving up and down rapidly, eyes shut tightly, a sheen of sweat covering his forehead. "Ohhhh…." He groaned, trying to suppress a loud moan building in the back of his throat.

Alfie started bobbing, feeling it twitch in his mouth, this was better than he had ever imagined. Which he had thousands of times. Lying in bed at night, hearing Jerome's snores, how he would ache to just move over…and show Jerome just how much he loved him.

"I'm…I-I-I'm…"

And Jerome Clarke exploded in Alfie's mouth.

Alfie stood, grinning at Jerome. And he stepped forward, eager for more. Undoing the buttons of Jerome's cardigan, and about to slide it off his shoulders when Jerome pushed him back, eyes wide in shock, not understanding…not…not anything.

"What the hell was that?" Jerome whispered, stepping forward, pointing a finger at Alfie "What the hell was that, Alfie?"

Alfie looked at him, wide eyed "I…I- I…" But Alfie couldn't think of a response, nothing flew to mind. Nothing he would say could make this all okay again. It would…it would never be the same again. And so Alfie wasn't going to let him get away, not now, not like this. So he stepped boldly forward and slammed his lips against Jerome's. Loving how that Jerome may be a cold and an occasionally heartless person, his lips were warm and soft, and fit perfectly against his. And he could feel Jerome not responding. Jerome had frozen, unmoving like a sculpture. Alfie pulled away and placed his hands on Jerome's chest, shoving him so that Jerome's back hit the wall again, and his trousers and pants slipped off his feet.

Jerome watched him in shock. Alfie stepped forward, pressing every part of himself against Jerome, and he leaned in and whispered into his ear "Come on, Jerome," he urged "You want it…"

"Alf…"

"Love you," And Alfie slammed his lips once more against Jerome's. But this time, Jerome responded, kissing back harshly, their lips moving together, tongues battling fiercely for dominance. And it was unlike any other kiss Jerome's had ever experienced. The one he had faked with Mara, that had been nice and sweet and lovely, but this was…this was an explosion of colours and lights and electricity coursing through him, making him feel. Making him feel everything. Alfie lifted his hands, tangling them into Jerome's glorious hair, hard and clenching them into fists, pulling him impossibly closer. Alfie let out a groan, and he could feel Jerome smirk against him. Jerome had been renowned for being a good kisser. Alfie brought his hands down, unbuttoning his shirt quickly, and Jerome's hands worked on Alfie's trousers. They had always been good at team work, and soon both of them were completely naked.

Alfie took firm hold of Jerome again, as Jerome reached for Alfie's hard throbbing member, shaking his head "No…today is about me pleasing you…not the other way around," and Jerome's member, still sore and more sensitive from coming before, trembled in Alfie's firm grasp. Just the heat from his hand springing it back to life.

"Alf…" Jerome pleaded "I can't….not so soon…."

"We can do everything," he whispered. Not making complete sense. He wrapped his hand around it firmly, pumping harder, more forcefully than before, more sure of himself now. Now that Jerome's eyes were darkened with lust and need for him. Alfie leaned forward, kissing Jerome again, to distract him from the sensitivity. Jerome let out a moan, bucking his hips forward into Alfie's hand. This was new, this was really new. This was something Jerome Clarke never in a billion years had pictured happening. And Alfie Lewis taking charge? That was new. But Jerome…Jerome found he liked it.

As soon as Jerome's breathing peeked slightly, Alfie pumped harder, bringing his face down and biting down hard on his collar bone, leaving a mark. Everything seemed to halt in the tall blonde for a moment, before it all rushed back, and he came hard, for a seemingly endless amount of time, but was only a minute. His member limp and aching, scorching with sensitivity.

"On all fours." Alfie stated, recovering first, loving the look on his best friends face. Loving the look of need and trust. "On the bed, on all fours, now." Jerome nodded, but seemed unable to move, Alfie leaned forward, kissing him softly. Loving the fact he could just do it now "Promise you'll like it," And Jerome nodded, positioning himself on all fours on the bed, pale flawless perfection. Alfie stood behind him, aligning his member with Jerome's back entrance. "You ready mate?" he whispered.

Jerome took a deep breath "Alfie…Alfie what if it doesn't?- I mean…I've never…I mean, go- i…will it hu- Alfie…"

"Shh," Alfie hushed him, placing his hands on his hips, holding him steady "It's gonna hurt first mate, okay? But it will be fine, I promise,"

"Okay," Jerome nodded, clenching his teeth as he waited. And Alfie didn't slide in bit by bit as he expected, he slammed in, all the way in. Because that was how Alfie worked, he thought if you did something faster, the faster the pain would leave. He lived by the 'yank the plaster off' motto.

Both boys let out throaty moans in unison.

Jerome dropping his head down, he was being filled in a new way. This was something he had never thought of happening before, this was…this was…amazing. "God Alfie… move," Jerome rasped out, wishing that he could see his best friends face.

Alfie nodded, too lost in the beautifully tight feeling to focus on being in control, instead he let Jerome lead him, and pulled out, and thrust in again, deeper this time, both of them let out moans of pleasure, and soon Alfie was pumping at a steady rate, in and out, faster and faster. Jerome knocking forward on the particularly forceful thrusts.

They both yelled out each other's names, coming forcefully.

"Didn't see that one coming," Jerome whispered, collapsing on his bed. Alfie fell beside him, both panting.

"What? Didn't see it coming three times?"

**REVIEW!**

**I like Jelfie! And I hope I did them at least a little bit of justice!**


End file.
